


Eclipse

by Hetame11



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH - Freeform, Achievement Hunters, M/M, Sky Factory AU, god AU, king AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetame11/pseuds/Hetame11
Summary: This is a tale of gods which ruled the world. With only a lone tree sat in this empty world with 6 men using it's supplies to create life, food, technology, and magic. But this story isn't about how about how they created the world nor their origins, but one of a deadly fate for all, an eclipse.





	1. Chapter 1

Her green eyes pierced the market in search for supplies in her journey. Looking for an opportunity as she hid in her hood grabbing treasures from local merchants. Placing all her stolen goods in her pockets she smirked as she got away, or so she thought.

"You bitch! Thief!" a merchant screamed making the crowd turn facing her. A knife pressed against her throat so she wouldn't move a muscle.

"Dammit" she muttered under her breath. She tried to figure out an escape frantically as the man pressed the blade closer to her throat, blood dripped slowly as he did so.

He pulled off her cloak revealing the stolen treasures, all the loot falling to the floor. "Tell me thief what's your name" he threw her into mud in disgust mud splashing as she fell.

She turned to face him pissed of she kicked him in the groin "It's Lindsay" she smiled, grabbing all that she could she ran off with golds and gems putting back on her hoody.

He groaned in pain "After her!" he said weakly in pain.

She laughed running away, climbing buildings, jumping from rooftop to rooftop it didn't take much to escape them. After all they were citizens not well trained guards. She shimmied down a drain pipe looking behind, making sure no one found her. "Damn that was close." She rubbed her neck knowing she had to leave town soon before word traveled about her act.

She walked many streets furthering herself from where she was caught before finding a merchant with many fine stallions. "How much for your best stallion?" she had her eyes on a white one with a long black mane.

"Hmmm I would say about five coins." the horse owner walked towards her with their best horse.

She dropped a bag of 10 coins. "Keep the change and don't tell anyone I was here unless you wish for trouble."

"Fine but I must warn you before you leave a storm is heading this way be careful in the darker parts of the forest" they grabbed the bag giving her the horse.

Lindsay nodded mounting the horse"'I'll be safe." She rode the horse out of town not long after hearing thunder, rain started to pour on her. She sighed searching for shelter for the time being.

Searching for a quick path she found one which look almost abandoned but had to lead somewhere to at least hide out from the storm. Following the dark eerie path she made sure to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

About an hour passed, Lindsay found the trail only lead to a cave. Sighing she settled deciding to rest there for the night. She tied the horse lead line to a sturdy branch feeding it an apple, then started to make a fire.

She couldn't help but notice the cave goes deeper in. The fire lead her as she walked down a path revealing carvings and drawings on the wall. The further she went the more she found stopping at a small sign. "Here lies Michael a fearless and great friend to all" she mumbled reading to herself.

Lifting the fire up a bit looking at the ceiling of the cave was a drawing of a man in a bear hoodie. "What the hell is this place" she jumped as her eyes landed on said man laying in his tomb eyes closed still breathing however.

Lindsay moved closer to Michael she couldn't help take pity on the poor man. "Wonder what got you here" she place a hand on his face staring at his face.

Michael moved suddenly gripping her arm. "Gavin!" he screamed his eyes opening in shock and confusion.

Lindsay jumped pulling her arm away "Look man I was only looking for shelter I'll leave just don't kill me. I'm not getting involved in this magic stuff or whatever is happening here."

"Wait where am I. Who am I." Michael sat up looking at his hands.

" I'm guessing from the sign your Michael. Friend of the solar queen?" she asked remembering the named he screamed was the queen.

"Solar queen?" he questioned "Who the heck is that"

"Just one of the most important gods and leaders of this land but enough about that do you really not remember anything?"

He shook his head no standing up

"Well if you were a friend of the solar queen I think I know of a person who can help us figure out your tale, friend." she knew she might be able to get reward from this maybe even be allowed into the solar kingdom again.

"Who are they?" Michael noticed a sword nearby compelled by it he grabbed it.

"The blood mage Jeremy" she smiled walking back to her horse. 'Maybe today wasn't a complete and utter fail' she thought to herself

"Why not just go to the solar queen's place?" he followed her

"Well you see Michael I've been somewhat banned from the solar kingdom." she chuckled nervously untying the horse lead line.

"How did you get banned?" he looked at her questioningly

"Long story" she mounted the horse giving Michael a hand while he did the same. "Now hang on!"

Michael held onto her waist as the horse ran quickly out of the cave. "So how far away is the blood mage?"

"Not to far probably a day away on horse but if we find a mage who can teleport us there along the way then it will take less time. I can't wait to Jeremy again!" she exclaimed excitedly

"You must be really close to this Jeremy guy?" he somewhat mumbled

"Well he's the only true friend I have. My life is pretty lonely one."

"Well I'll also be your friend. Um…" he realised he never got her name

"Lindsay and I'm pretty sure after a while you'll absolutely hate me" she chuckled

"I doubt it"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lost of explaining sorta idk what im doing anymore

It was only a few hours into their travel but Lindsay and Michael had made a great distance. Needing a break for the horse sake and theirs as well they stopped at a tavern hoping to get a drink and some food. Sitting at an empty table Lindsay and Michael got a drink of water and some bread to feast upon.

“So” she decided to break the silence “Do you really not remember anything at all? Oh is this like a totally new world for you. Wait what year were you born?” she chewed on some bread waiting for an answer 

“I really don’t remember. The only thing I can remember is darkness but also a blinding light in the distance” he scratched his head looking down at his water “I just hope maybe this solar queen can give me some type of resolve if they know something.”

“I hope the same” she whispered under her breath finishing her water. Lindsay decided to ask around the tavern if anyone knew a mage who can do teleportation magic. 

“Hey buddy” she walked over to the owner of the place first “Know of any mages around here”

He chuckled “Sweetheart you're looking for some trouble if your in search of a mage around here. Most of those scumbags have high prices for their services and most likely won't help.”

“I could probably get them to work with me just give me someone” she assured him.

“Fine you see that man in the hood he’s been drunk for days but rumor has it he’s one of the best goddamn mages around here probably can help you with anything.” he went back to his work dismissing Lindsay.

Lindsay walked over to the mage, Michael finishing his food following her.

“400 coins” the mage drunk his booze not taking his eyes off the glasses for a moment. 

She looked at him surprised at the amount and that he was overhearing their conversation. 

He put his glass down harshly on the table. “I usually don’t do magic for people it’s more of a hassall than a gift but you interest me. What are you in search of?”

“The blood mage Jeremy I need you to teleport me and my friend to him.” she said more quietly knowing Jeremy’s reputation in some parts of the world. 

“That lunatic!” he chuckled “God you must be searching for some type of death wish or do you not know of his practice?”

“Of course I know he sacrifices people i’m not an idiot, but I’m also not a blind traveler not knowing what i'm getting into Jeremy is a friend or at least trustworthy. Sure not everyone worships his practices but there are some good that comes to it” she stopped from going on before she started to much of a ruckus.

He chuckled not really in a laughter way but pitying the girl. “Of coure like everyone else you believe in that crap. He kills yet no one bats an eye at him even the so called gods of this realm turn away sometimes even defending his actions.”

“Look asshole we just need you to take us to him.” Michael said not really caring about this nonsense. 

“Oh and tell me friend what do you think of the high and mighty blood mage.” he glared at Michael.

Michael was getting more and more frustrated “Just fucking take us to him!”

“Fine but first the money” he drank some more.

Lindsay threw the money on the table it was all she had just enough for his payment and a meal. “That should be enough”

“Your lucky i’m even doing this most mages despise the blood mage.” he took the money. “Follow me” he got up and walked to the back of the tavern.

They nodded following him. He started to create a portal to Jeremy’s place.

“You ready Michael” she asked before going through the portal.

“I guess” he looked at the portal not knowing what it would be like once he went through.

“It’s done you two can go now.” he tried to keep it open for as long as possible.

“Oh yeah if you want you can keep the horse at the front the tavern.” 

“Thanks I guess now hurry up and go”

Lindsay grabbed Michaels arm running through “Jeremy!” They feel in front of him as he was looking through a book of spells.

“Lindsay holy shit” his eyes widen at the sight of Michael running in for a hug “Michael I can’t believe you’re awake it’s been so long. How are you even here?”

Uncomfortable Michael got out of the hug, turning to Lindsay.

“Jeremy Michael doesn’t remember anything” she had so many questions.

“How do you know me?” Michael questioned.

Jeremy sighed “Where do I even start” he chuckled “Both of you come follow me” he walked into another room sitting on a couch “Sit” 

Michael and Lindsay sat down looking at Jeremy in confusion.

“Well Lindsay of course you know of the gods and how we created this realm, everyone is told this story at a young age. But not everything in our tale is mentioned. Gosh i’m not even sure if I should be telling this.”

“Jeremy what are you talking about” Lindsay was confused

“Michael is like me, Gavin, Ryan, Jack, and Geoff he was the sixth member of the gods who created this world.”

“Jeremy what the hell” Lindsay looked at Michael.

“What?” Michael questioned a lot of this but most of it confused him.

“Michael a long time ago we were put onto an empty world with only a tree and some dirt. We built a world together from that tree and created magic, technology, and so much more. For a while you even made mask.”he chuckled. 

“So what happened why was I in a cave when I awoke?” Michael tried to process this but he wasn’t expecting this.

“Well it happened after you and I discovered something called a rune there are many of them. So we created a lot of them and like me, you worked with magic. Things went wrong however you gave Gavin or the solar queen a sun rune. Gavin broke the rune releasing the magic of it, the magic didn’t have anywhere to go”

“So it stayed in his body” Lindsay interrupted “Did all you guys just get your power from a magic rune?”

“Well that’s the thing Lindsay we all had magic the runes amplified it into something much more greater. But anyway after Gavin broke the runes and we found out about its power most of us used it and things got out of hand. Mostly with Ryan and Gavin their powers was light and darkness which became so uncontrollable. Gavin still has trouble with it and well Ryan causes a great darkness wherever he travels. But Ryan lost control of his power so badly one day the darkness started to consume the world you and Lindsay well both of you tried to stop him with no avail. It was only Gavin who was able to get control of him. Once we did find you, you both were both in a deep slumber unable to wake.”

“Lindsay they wanted to keep this a secret from you but I can no longer do that. Things have changed far too much from the days we were all friends. They need a reminder of our past before it’s too late.”

“What do you mean before it’s too late?” Michael asked not sure how to feel about all of this.

“Tension between us has been high most of them are taking care of their kingdoms but Ryan and Gavin has not spoken for a very long time and of course being polar opposite their kingdoms are rivals. Geoff is on the verge of leaving his kingdom again and Jack is stressed as always taking care of his kingdoms need.”

“Why didn’t you been tell me this” Lindsay stared daggers at Jeremy. 

 

“We didn’t know what to do nothing helped you gain your memory and we were scared this might be too much for you we even decided to not tell Michael if he did wake with no memory but I can’t do this anymore you both deserve to know.”

“Fine I guess I understand but I just wished you told me sooner.” Lindsay was upset but didn’t want to show it knowing there were more important things.

“So what now?” Michael asked

“I guess we gather the others we have a much needed talk to do. Michael i’m going to try to search for a new spell to awaken your memory for now take this you two. Also Lindsay make sure he doesn’t freak out from seeing the kingdom.” Jeremy started grabbing books giving them the potion and started to work.

“Got it. Michael follow me” she smirked and went outside.

“Okay…” he followed her suspiciously “No weird stuff though”

She chuckled “Fine just drink this” she drank some of the potion

Michael did the same his eyes hurting a bit as he blinked a couple of time ghostly people started appearing around him “what the fuck”

“Welcome to Jeremy’s kingdom the citizens are all lost souls” she smiled missing the place

“This is amazing!” he watched the souls travel through the town buying and selling items and just living like it’s a normal day.

Some souls started greeting Lindsay and welcoming them both to the kingdom

“Jeremy takes souls to his kingdom so they can have peace in the afterlife the souls he use for his sacrifices are usually corrupted or evil.” Lindsay tried to explain more on the kingdom

“So why do people disagree with Jeremy’s practice?” Michael asked curiously 

“No one really knows about this place people often wonder how Jeremy even get the souls for his magic and they just assume he takes those of people who step into his kingdom. Dark magic is pretty much banned everywhere but here, so only mages who wish to practice the magic come here if they’re brave. Jeremy sends most of them away because they are usually planning something truly evil” she started wandering around the kingdom

Michael followed her “It must be rather lonesome people probably don’t even trust him when he leaves the kingdom”

She frowned nodding “Unfortunately yes, but he’s happy here as well. “

A soul ran towards her “Lindsay! Get Jeremy we need to talk now”

“What’s going on?” Michael asked

“Ryan the dark king he’s planning on invading the solar queen's kingdom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect some chapter art soon ;v

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ah fanfic hope you enjoy i hope to continue soon


End file.
